Real or Fictitious
by XxGrimacexX
Summary: I don't see what's so wrong with hunting them. I mean they will cease to exist soon enough anyway. They want nothing to do with us and we want nothing to do with them. I don't see the point in preserving human life or my own. Why live just to die? Answer.
1. Typical Day

**CAUTION!!! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR WOLF'S RAIN!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**

I was watching the Anime and really only got up to episode ten. I decided to begin a fan fiction based on the awesome show Wolf's Rain because, mid-video, a friend of mines literally told me everything about the Anime. He told me how it ended and even elaborated on why it ended that way. Yeah... so I'm going to make a fan fiction to change what he told me seeing as that was NEVER the way I would have expected it to end. Anyway, I'm adding in a few minor characters of my own and then my little major character. I'm going to start where the four wolves and the Flower Maiden are assembled. Oh! There are two versions of this fan fiction; one where Raiku is telling the story, first period, and one with a narrator, third person. Both are different which you could tell from the way it begins.

**Update 1!**

I decided it would be dumb to make a fan fiction without watching the Anime first hand. So, yeah. I'll try and keep spoilers to a minimal except in the story area. The ending for Wolf's Rain reminds me of the ending for Eureka Seven. It leaves people wondering as well as allow for many spin offs. Okay, okay. I made some revisions to this chapter and chapter two. Just some proofreading and the adding of little intros and whatnot. I think I'm getting a good feel of this site so maybe I'll try tinkering with the HTML codes a bit. For now the stories will be in this format. Oi! If you've seen my profile picture recently then you'd see how Raiku looks. Pictures are always good. Happy reading! ; D

* * *

**_Why Are You Here? ...?_**

_Withers Town is my home for the time being. It's nothing special at all. In fact, I've lived in better towns._

**_Why Have You Come Here? ...?_**

_This town wreaks with excitement and I can smell the trouble brewing in this town. I wonder why. Maybe something is suppose to happen here? Maybe, in this town, I'll find something that will catch my attention... something that will make my days not so everyday. Or maybe, this will be the place where I am faced with Death? Meh, meh. Doesn't matter! This feeling is good enough even if it is just a feeling. So exhilarating!_

**_Where Did You Come From? ...?_**

_I come from nowhere. My past doesn't matter. I'm a loner and travel around out of boredom. Like many others, I can't just sit still and watch the world change or time tick away._

**_Are You Scared? ...?_**

_I am fearless. I'm not afraid of anything. What is there to fear? Do you know something, bird? Hey, who the hell are you anyway?_

**_Yes Who... WHO? ...?_**

_Stupid owl. Asking all these stupid questions and distracting me._.. Is it snowing? I... I... I hate the snow.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Typical Day**

Snow... there's snow just tumbling down. All I can manage to do is gaze up at it. The cold never bothered me before but today it agitated my face with all those snowflakes flying around. I want to hate those stupid snowflakes... so free... constantly changing and not settling for the mediocre... so much more different than me. For a moment I zoned out. I didn't hear any type of noise. It was odd because usually I'd hear my own heartbeat if anything. However, there was this faint scent tickling my nose. It smelled like Lunar Flower. Finally a tingling sensation surges up my back and then down it as the scent fades away. I could hear murmuring. Eventually the murmuring becomes bellows and the nice tingling sensation turns into throbbing. I whimper in pain before hearing a whistling noise. I knew that noise all too well. The only thing running through my head at this point was dodge it and get beaten up or take it again and again. My vision shifts from the powdery substance that fell from the gray clouds covering the sky to an angry man towering over me. I could see the end of a whip in his hand and blood floating in the air. Finally, things pick up speed. The whip lashes against my face and I tumble to the dirty and slightly snow covered brick pavement. Swiftly my eyes fling up to look at the man towering over me. He had vibrant red hair and golden eyes. What a weirdo. He was wearing the typical working attire: a thick brown fur coat and black wool pants. He wears abnormally clean rubber boots and had weapons strapped on either hip: daggers, guns, bullets, a club, and yet another hip. Kink-freak. "Look 'ere ya mutt. I'm tired of havin problems outta you. Yer gonna pull that load or yer gonna become ground beef!" I hate humans so much. He crouches down so that I can smell his putrid breath and lifts up my muzzle. I look him in the eyes and pray that he gets jumped on by one of co-workers one of these days. I'd do it but I've been the one doing it thus far. Besides, I'm not in the best shape after a month of running from here and running from there. It takes a toll on the body escaping places like this; ESPECIALLY since there is an unusually long twilight in this part of the world. Surely it'll end and then I'll be up and running... hopefully. He shoves me away from him and slaps the whip against the ground in front of me. Those things don't scare me. Never have. They use to interest me but as time passed, and I got the things used on me, I simply leapt to wanting to tear them to shreds. Anyway, at that point I climb to my feet. I sort of snort in his direction before I fall back in line with the dogs. He'll turn out just like the others. I'll kill him as well.

After a long day of towing cargo across hard brick pavement I get a chance to rest. As soon as I come to a halt and sit beside the dogs that pulled the sledge with me the same man motions over to me. I look at him and he looks at me. For a long moment I held his gaze before he furrows his eyebrows and touches the whip on his right hip. If I could grimace then I would. It would look like more of a snarl and that wouldn't help me any. "Ya think ya worked enough, eh? Well ya ain't. Yer gonna lead the next sledge and the next and the next till I'm good and damn ready fer you to rest." It was almost as painful as watching that woman in the market try to make her young say the word mommy. Try and try as he may he just couldn't get it. It was pathetic. And so was this guys speech. I heard him speak outside of work to that hideous, human he calls a wife. He talked smarter. I can hear where he slips up and uses proper grammar. Teh, slips up? I would have thought it would be the other way around but that's how these stupid humans work. I just sit and stare up at him which gets him a little angry. He unhitches his whip and dangles it out in front of me. I wanted to speak with him and call him a nimrod for not realizing after maybe two weeks of having me around that I wasn't afraid of the damn whip but that would be very, very, very stupid. MAN! This guy just couldn't get how I was pooped. I could lead the next sledge but I'd just end up slowing them down. They hate me enough already. No need for them to hate me for getting the whole line lashed. I slump down and lay on my paws which makes him turn red. He yells inaudible things before I notice him reeling back a leg to kick me. Once he launches the kick I roll over and he strikes the rather large dog behind me in the ribs. The dog yelps in pain before climbing to its feet. I couldn't understand the dog well. He was speaking maybe a different language? I don't know but he was just the diversion I could use. There is no way in hell I'm sticking it out here until twilights end. Since the day was ending and it was becoming night time, not that anyone could tell the difference with it being so dark, there were fewer humans around. Not only that but most of the guard dogs were resting. And if those things weren't good enough for me; my restraints were made of a weak metal. I could easily tear my reins off with my teeth. I just needed a moment with the red headed pack leader distracted. I call him the pack leader because all the humans around the facility seem to follow and listen to him like the leader of a wolf pack and their pack. As the dog lunges for the red head I begin gnawing at the reins until they fall away to reveal the steel collar wrapped around my neck. I'll get that off later. The red head finally notices but that won't help him. I take off at full speed towards the closing metal gates. "DON'T LET IT GET AWAY! SHUT THE GATE! SHUT IT!" I could hear him yelling as he chases after me. Apparently the big dog stopped to watch me run off. It could be out of perverseness or maybe it was out of disbelief. Who cares? Anyway, they can't lock me inside this place. If only they knew what I was. Maybe then they would have done things better. I stop and wait for the gate to close completely and tilt my head in their direction, the collar shifting sideways. I could hear sighs from the men that were running towards me and from the red head that was lunging for me. I wanted to laugh like them but it only came out like a hiss. I sprint towards a small outhouse that was beside the closed metal gate -kind of dumb having it there but then again the dogs couldn't leap up here- and propel off and onto the top of a nearby building. I think it was one of the dog training facilities. I don't know because I was rushed onto the field after they caught me. I run along the roof before I find an opening in the gate that had always been there and squeeze through. I fall to the ground on the outside of the gate as it slowly raises. I could hear the cries of the dogs to help them escape too but there was no chance. I was free. Hopefully they take advantage when I return and kill that red head and a few other humans... hopefully. Maybe they could break for it now. I'm not sticking around to see though. I take off down the street as people scream and holler.

I rested a full two days before I decided to initiate my vengeful plan. I hide in the shadows a while before I come to the plaza. I stick my head out of a narrow pipe and gaze at the passerby's. There were four of them. Four males walking in the same direction and sort of concealing a cloaked female. I saw them clear as day despite all the people wandering around. What the hell are they doing in a place like this? And those forms? I have to talk to them. My plans could wait. Besides, I'm a little on the hungry side. A chat over dinner would be lovely. Ha! I take to the shadows again to tail them. I follow them until the shadows end and the road stretches onward. I wait until they reach the under populated outer lying lands before I decided to sprint for them. I was a blur. People curse and leap out of my way as I slowly begin closing the gap between me and my targets. The humans couldn't tell what color my fur was let alone the fact that I was wearing a collar only found at the Cargo Hold Facility. The huge buildings sink into smaller buildings and the swell of humans dribble down to a few. The few don't worry me. I finally slow myself down as I grow near to the group. I can call out to them but I don't want to be anywhere near the few people around. It makes things awkward. It makes me feel like they are listening though there is no way they can. Finally the people disappear and I feel obligated to speak. As soon as I stop and draw breath they all scatter. Confused, I sit upon the ground. I guess I should slip into a crouch or start looking around but... You know what? I don't know what I am thinking in not doing that. Without warning I am rammed on the side. I fly into a piece of an old and demolished brick house's corner. I fall to the ground and begin growling as I turn to see my assailant. He is pure white and has these beautiful golden eyes. He is snarling at me and it takes me a second to realize it is because I am growling at him. I slowly cease my snarling and climb to my feet, as painful as that was. "What the hell did you attack me for?" I nearly yell.

"Why were you following us?" he asks still snarling. Guess it wasn't because I was doing it to him.

"It's funny how you're asking questions now too. I asked first. Why'd you attack me?"

"You're a little outnumbered to be thinking you can get answers before us." My eyes pry away from the snow white wolf that had been a white male with brown hair and silver eyes to a male with silver hair and eyes shaded by black glasses. He wears mostly leather with was torn in various places. He also wears a gray shirt underneath a leather jacket. On his chest I could see a scar much like an X. I wonder where it came from.

"You'd attack me though we are all wolves... aside from the female that smells of Lunar Flower?" The white wolf snarls and I lift up a hind leg and then lay it back down an inch back. It isn't that he scared me. Because I'm not afraid of anything. I'm fearless! But it was at that moment that I realized that he was of a higher level than me. I could sense it. Before I was so absorbed in tracking them and staying hidden, what I would say to do them, what I would do to obtain information about them, that I hadn't analyzed them at all. Mistake after costly mistake on my part; good thing I rely much on my instincts in situations like this, though, they didn't kick in until late this time. Two out of five of them are present and the others I see no where. Certainly one will stay with the female seeing as she wasn't a wolf like the others. Yes; the males that looked so much like humans were actually wolves. How can I tell? Well... "I just wanted to meet you all." The gray haired male snorts. I want to run over and attack him but I'm not about to have to go up against his pals as well. I inch backward with another foot only to connect with the corner I was knocked into. I shake the fur on my head, tossing my collar this way and that, before whipping around and sprinting towards the wide open plains on the outskirts of town. I can see the vast amount of outlying land, the snowy banks, the running deer... then all I see is brown and slide to a halt. I bump into the object before me slightly then I sit upon the ground. The image shrinks and shrinks until I can see the full form in my vision.

"Erm, don't run away." I leap onto all fours as I hear snarling behind me. There was maybe the most beautiful young wolf in front of me. He had loving brown eyes and dazzling brown fur. But he, sadly, failed in comparison to the white wolf. There was something about the white one.

"Stop being an idiot. Let her go," calls out the silver haired male. I look over my shoulder to see them inching closer to me. My right hind leg begins tapping anxiously when I notice the wolf's left hind leg doing the same.

"Look, move out of my way and I'll go. Stay in my way and piss me off then I'll stay and I take all five of you on if I have to. I'm not afraid of any of you scared dogs." More growling and the beautiful brown wolf before me shakes its head disapprovingly and steps around me.

"You guys can't go and attack her just because of what she said!"

"Can it, runt," calls a voice. My head jerks to the left to see a wolf hiding behind a bit of wall. He's concealed by the shadows so his color is a mystery though his scent is not. Then I catch a whiff of Lunar Flowers and realize he is the one that was assigned to watch over her. He notices my stare and slinks back behind the wall. As soon as the brown wolf finally makes his way around me to the white wolf and a now gray colored wolf, I make a run for it again. I run and run before I realize they aren't chasing me but are walking off again. My running slows to a trot as I gaze back at the area where I had just been. Screw revenge. I'll return one day. I'm not leaving out of fear but because I'm not stupid. They can kill me easily.

* * *

There you have it! Boring chapter one! Yeah, I intentionally made it somewhat eventful while not so eventful. I didn't describe things like I wanted but it'll get better. For now the second version of the fan fiction has yet to be posted up and probably won't be for a good day or two. Depends on my wanting to type. Yadda yadda... Thank you for reading. I in no way claim the Anime Wolf's Rain as my own creation and do not intend on making any sort of proft from this. --- Pulled a YouTube. Anyway, yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you read more. Comments and suggestions are always loved.

**_Update 2!_**

I updated the story a little grammar wise. I had a few pass tense words where they should have been present tense. As far as my statement about version two it will be much different from this version. The endings, the beginnings, the middle, everything will be different. Even the main character will be different though not very different. Her personality will be near to the same as well as her appearance though her name will change. Once I get up to chapter five I'll start working on the second version. Read it if you'd like. Oh! And I will have a few other fan fictions posted up soon too. I type a lot and most of the stuff I have is recent. In fact, I am typing the Wolf's Rain posts as I post them. Three will be up soon since I have finished it and am just revising. Thanks for reading!


	2. Can't Shake Them

**CAUTION!!! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR WOLF'S RAIN!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**

_The Day before this was one of those everyday days for me. I got fed up with where I worked and decided to take some time off. I stayed away for two days and planned to return to work for my employers' sake and I see a strange sight. I notice four wolves guiding a girl around who smelled like fresh Lunar Flowers. Out of curiosity I follow them only for it to have been a complete waste of time. I nearly got into a fight but I left at the right time so it was nothing more than a could have happened sort of thing. I said I'd return but it seems like I may be unable to._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Can't Shake Them**

How long have I been out here? When was the last time I saw some game? When was the last time I knew where I was? After a few days of running around in the snowy plains I started seeing signs of unknown land. I just had to explore it. Now I might die. The twilight still hasn't ended and I have no idea where I am right now. Sleep and food deprivation can confuse anyone and anything. I walked on and on before my knees buckle and I collapse to the snow. I try and keep my head from my paws but it looked so comfortable. I laid my head down. I try not to shut my eyes in fear I'd fall asleep but it was so quiet and peaceful. I try not to fall asleep but I was already unconscious.

It felt like my eyes were sewn shut. I tried prying them open on and off but they were shut pretty tight. Or maybe I was dead. I mean, it was quiet like before except for the sound of singing birds. Heh, singing birds in a wintery land like this? I could almost laugh. And then there was the scent of Lunar Flowers which was really strong. After minutes of trying my eyes finally tear open. There was crust on my eyes which some might call the Sand Man's sand. I call it "I was asleep for days". I roll onto my side and yawn before noticing the leaves that fell from my fur. Leaves? Maybe I was dead. Last thing I remember seeing was a field of snow being swept over by intense wind and hail. I look around briefly with blurred vision and notice that I am in a room. I scrape my paws against the dirty ground before climbing to my feet. I stumble a bit before leaning against a hard yet warm object. Once my eyesight becomes clearer I tilt my head to see that I wasn't leaning against an object but a woman. I inch away from her before realizing it was the cloaked female from before. I stop and tilt my head in confusion, the collar around my neck shifting its weight in unison with my head. What was she doing here? Where were the others? As if to answer my question the door creeks open and a familiar male enters. It was the brown haired, silver eyed male that had tackled me. Nice seeing him again? I don't think so. Just like before I didn't realize I was snarling at him until I notice him snarling at me. I shake my head in an attempt to get a better hold of myself before I speak. "Wh-where is this? Where am I? Who are you? Are you guys following me?"

"We finished up in the village where we saw you before and headed out. As we traveled we noticed you had collapsed and brought you to the nearest village. This one's name is Cheza." My attention completely left the man that was in the doorway. I gaze at the female that smells so wonderful as she removes her cloak. I do not draw away in surprise nor do I inch closer in wonder but I did wince. She was causing a weird feeling inside me. My heart was racing and I felt all warm inside. I didn't like that feeling. It was new to me. I back away from her only to sense me nearing the man in the doorway and me stopping. With one look over of Cheza -taking in her deep red, fathomless eyes and her beautiful white skin- I tilt my head in his direction before turning my body to face him. My eyes remained on the female.

"Well... thanks for the help but I didn't need it. I'm not worth having my life prolonged."

"This one does not understand."

"Some things should die. I'm one of 'em."

"Don't fill her head with that bullshit." He must hate me because he's always snarling at me. I toss my head to one side, the collar shifting in place around my neck, and simply turn my head in his direction. I stroll towards him and await him to move. We lock eyes for a good two minutes before he shifts sideways and I wander by him. For some reason our meeting was always pretty pointless to me. I met him before and just left and I meet him again and just leave. I did get Cheza's name this time around though. It wasn't completely pointless; however, I don't need or really want her name. I plan to stay away from her. I dislike that feeling I have around her.

"Aren't you hungry?" Who now? I look up from the floor; I hadn't even noticed I was staring down at it, before crashing into something green and black. Strange. I back up and peer up at the boy that stood before me. He wore a sort of red jacket, green puffy pants, and black lace up boots. Just when I sniff the air he swoops down. He slaps his hands on either knee and pulls his face REAL close to mines. He smells good which is nice but he's invading my personal space. This boy smells just like that brown wolf. I refrain from nipping at his face but I do pull my lips over my teeth a little in a growl.

"I'm not hungry. I was just leaving." I try to slip around him but he shifts his head into my path each time. "Didn't I warn you about this before?" I nearly screamed the words.

"Yeah but... the least you can do is-"

"What? The least I can do? For you wolves and girl swooping in and saving me though I could care less about having died out there? I'm supposed to thank you for rubbing your noses into my affairs? What if I was out there and unconscious for a mission or something? You all would have ruined it. Look, just let me leave, will ya?" I slip pass him when I hear his black boots tapping against the wooden floor. We were in the hallway leading to the stairs now and it resembled the barren room I had just been in. There are wood floors and disgusting yellow walls. The whole place is old, rundown, and filthy. I stop and turn my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye. "Stay." With that I walk and walk, without him following by the way, until I realize I had started walking around the busy streets of the town. Why would they save me? What am I to them? Nothing, that's what. People watched me walk but don't bother me. This town doesn't seem to mind a wild wolf roaming their streets I guess.

Hours passed. Never in my time alive has simply roaming the streets and scouting out the area been so boring. And never, and I mean NEVER, had I ever had this tiny feeling of loneliness or longing. I wanted to track those wolves simply for the fun of it. I wanted to be in their presence just to have someone there. I wanted to feel the feeling I felt around Cheza. I shake my head and come to a halt. I sit in the center of the street, people weaving around me, and try to focus my mind on something else: running, snow, game, chains, blood. I needed something to get my blood boiling and going on a hunt seemed like a pretty good idea. I can't remember the last time I went hunting. This town will see why ignoring a wolf can be costly. Maybe I'll only hunt for a few or maybe many? After I hunt it's back to hiding or running for me. I climb to my feet and paw over to the counter of an outdoor meat shop. I whimper to the man behind the meat stand whichmakes him glare at me. "I ain't given you no food. You crazy? I got my own mouth to feed!" I leap onto the table which catches passerby's attention. He bolts to his feet and points a finger maybe two inches from my nose. I just needed a reason to let loose and him not giving me meat from his outdoor shop and invading my personal space was more than enough. My instincts fully take over along with my desire to kill. The hunt was on. I lunge for his neck -so vulnerable and so mines- and tackle him to the ground. His bellows soon become gargled cries as I squeeze his throat in my massive teeth. Once he ceases his wailing and crying I leap back onto the table. I growl as people scream and begin running. YES! I so love hunting humans. It's almost as fun as becoming their work dog and then turning around and killing them once I grow bored. I notice a straggling young male and begin running for him when I notice his brown hair. He reminded me of that brown wolf. Seeing as killing him would no doubt ruin my mood I run for a woman that had attempted to climb up onto a workbench. It's pretty obvious that I will catch you up there if I could leap that stand counter, lady. I mean seriously. She starts throwing things at me which refreshes my killing intent. I fling myself at her only to be tackled away. I hit the ground and the woman screams. I quickly shift onto my feet as the woman leaps from the workbench and darts away.

"I'm getting damn tired of you doing that!" I was furious. Not only had he tackled me while I was hyped up but he also let my target get away. She smelled like she'd taste pretty darn good. I could sense them all around me. They cut off all my routes of escape. What were they planning to do? Had they followed me here? No... Then I remember the running boy with brown hair. I look to my attacker and realize that it wasn't the one who tackled me before but the brown haired male I met and had been chasing nin an attempt to kill him blindly before. He was shaking as if he was afraid though he was fearless enough to tackle me. I gaze at him and cease my growling. Why him? Then I realize it all too soon. I let my guard down which was a mistake.

"How dare you attack those humans for no reason at all! You're a monster!" The white wolf slams into my hind legs and knocks me at least six feet away from my current position. I lye on the ground a moment, the pain throbbing, then leap to my feet. I hear a loud crack and then I'm on the ground again. I can't stand so I can't run. I can't run so there's no possible way I can escape. I watch the brown haired boy take his true form as a brown furred wolf then watches as a white wolf, a honey colored wolf, and a gray wolf skulk towards me.

"So you'll kill me... Well, I'd like to see you try!"

"You talk a lot of smack for a wounded wolf." The gray wolf was a nippy one. He reminded me of myself. Bleck, I know I hate him then. I'm not someone people feel anything but hatred for. I've accepted that with all that I've been through in this miserable world. Well, I might as well push myself to my limit because if I don't I'll just be killed anyway. Again I try and get to my feet. I try doing it fast so I can lunge in the same notion. It goes well until the gray wolf dodges my strike and bites into one side of my rib cage. I fight back the urge to cry out as I land on my feet two feet away from the gray wolf. My hind legs give out as I pant hard. So this is how I'm going to die? Not so bad though I would have liked to have at least wounded one of them first. As I try and get up again, the white wolf lunges, and the brown wolf cries out, I feel something warm wrap around my neck and then something block my view. I try and shove it away but I can't due to the fact that I was reserving strength for another attack. I could sense the white wolf nearing me. I use all the strength I had saved to leap onto all fours and lunge to dive around the object and then launch myself upwards. Why? Why had I done that? It was almost as if I was being forced to. Like some other worldly force was making me do this and that. I collide with the white wolf and we both fall to the ground inches in front of Cheza who was knelt where I once was. I tried. I cry out in an attempt to ease my pain though it sounded more like an inaudible howl for me. The brown wolf wails hearing my cry as the white wolf flings itself up on its feet. I continue howling as I slink back towards Cheza who extends her arms to wrap them around me. I try and nudge her away but my howling seemed top priority at the moment so I kept saying after this one howl to myself. The white wolf inches back from me and seems to have a gentler expression. It resembles sadness though it isn't exactly that. He isn't looking at me but at the female that has her arms slung around me. There's that feeling again. That warm and fuzzy feeling I got from her whenever she was near me. It was like a drug that I needed at this point. I could hear singing but I didn't exactly know where it came from. After my howls die out thanks to the pain easing I could hear the delicate voice of Cheza in my ears. It was a fusion of a lullaby and a sad song. Her singing matched my howling. What was I howling? And no; wolves don't howl and it not mean anything. It's as if we are releasing a strong emotion and tell a story not only to other wolves but to other creatures that can understand or comprehend what the howling is for. Well... sometimes I do it for fun or it sounds like a howl when I want to yell real loud or... Anyway, if her song sounds like mines then I was expressing my sorrow and pain. Great, now I'm a wimp. I'm not losing consciousness just because Cheza is holding me and lulling me to sleep. I'm just going to lay on my belly. I'm not going to let my guard down simply because the wolves around me are coming towards me in their human forms; the brown wolf as the brown haired boy, the gray wolf as the silver haired man, the honey colored wolf as a honey haired boy, and the white wolf as the brown haired, silver eyed man. I'm not going to fall asleep though my head it resting on my paws somehow. I'm DEFINITELY not going to falls asleep... nope. After telling myself not to so many times I did.

* * *

There you have it! That concludes chapter two. It's always slow in the beginning. Around chapter five some real action will be seen and Raiku should know names by then. But it isn't that easy to get close to a pack when you hunt humans for pleasure. Thanks for reading and as always comments and suggestions are much appreciated. Chapter three is coming soon. Watch out for name changes. It's easier to subscribe to me than to search for this story. So... SUBSCRIBE! Lol. Domo arigato gozaimasu!


End file.
